This invention relates generally to gear shifter assemblies for motorized vehicle manual transmissions and more particularly, to an anti-theft interlock arrangement for locking the shifter in its reverse gear position.
It is known that conventional automatic transmissions are generally equipped with a steering lock arrangement having a shifter assembly movable between a Park mode position and a non-Park mode position which utilizes a key-operable switch including a housing mounted on a steering column and a keyway cylinder in the housing for rotational movement between positions corresponding to Lock and non-Lock modes of the switch. The lock assembly includes an interlock mechanism associated with the switch for locking the steering arrangement when and only when the keyway cylinder is in its Lock mode. The interlock mechanism is connected by a cable arrangement to the transmission shifter assembly for movement therewith.
It is further known to use anti-theft locks in connection with vehicle manual transmissions to provide means for locking the transmission gears in a reverse mode, whereby the vehicle can only be driven backward. U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,489, issued Sep. 14, 1920 to Whitt, entitled "Transmission Lock" discloses such a manual transmission locking arrangement.